ACAFLS Ending 2
by maddog1187
Summary: Ending 2 for A China and Fletcher Love Story as promised.. Read A China and Fletcher Love story before reading this... :) Rated T for a reason
1. The dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T. Farm**

* * *

China's POV (Short)

"Kiss me.." I heard Olive say, my eyes widened and I shook my head in disbelief.

"W-What?" Fletcher stuttered. "I said kiss me Fletcher..." she repeated. Okay, calm down, it's just a dare... It's just a dare... I took a deep breath. Fletcher looked at me and I shook my head no but then... HE KISSED HER ANYWAY!

* * *

Olive's POV

China is not happy with me right now.. I just dared her boyfriend to kiss me... Bad move. She got up and ran outside on the deck. I didn't let him go outside... We just continued kissing... then we heard a faint gasp and pulled apart "Get out..." A teary eyed China spoke to Fletcher. I got up off him "China I-" "Fletcher I don't want to hear your excuses. 5 minutes, I went outside for 5 minutes to calm down because it was just a dare and I knew I was overreacting. I come inside and find my best friend and my boyfriend making out! How could you?!" her shaky voice rising with every word she spoke. With that she ran upstairs crying... "Now.. Where were we?" I asked coming close enough to kiss him "Olive, China is mad... I- I should go.." he said and I pouted while he left with his things. I texted China.

_O: Gr8 job China, he left.._

_C: Dnt u try to pin this on me... u dared him 2 kiss u.._

_O: Ur point is?_

_C: He was my bf Olive... how could u do tht 2 me? _

_C: I get it was a dare but it went way 2 far... Wht am I supposed to think?_

_O:Idk... all ik I got lost in the moment..._

_C: Lost in the moment? How can I b sure tht you wont get ''lost in the moment'' when I'm not around?_

_O: YOU ruined MY moment.._

_C: The moment you "got lost in" with MY bf ?_

_O:Yea.. _

_C: Well SORRY tht I walked in on my bf an d my bff MAKING OUT... _

_O: Well... u should b_

_C:..._

_C: I.. Was.. Being.. SARCASTIC! Goodness I can't believe u would do that to me_

_O: I've liked Fletcher for the longest time! But he loved u so I didn't say nything... then my emotions took over and I lost control..._

_C: I'm sorry that u felt like u couldn't tell me.. Next time please tell me... I would have understood..._

_O: it's not ur fault.. I should have told u when I first felt feelings for him... I'm really sorry.. For not tellin u. For kissing him. For daring him 2 do it in the first place. For being mad u and u have every right to be mad me..._

_C: I forgive u... I'm still upset with him... he was completely kissing back... ;) R u up 4 a lil revenge?_

_O: So up 4 it;)_

_C: come upstairs so we can do some MAJOR planning! ;)_

_O: okayy:)_

I'm so glad we worked it out... I went upstairs "Okay.. Here's the plan..." China started explaining...

* * *

**If you didn't understand some of the text lingo PM me and I will explain...**


	2. The revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T. Farm**

* * *

Olive's POV

I'm so glad we worked it out... I went upstairs "Okay.. Here's the plan..." China started explaining... "We could give ourselves a complete makeover!" she exclaimed and I smiled.. She knows me so well. "That sounds great!" I told her. So we went to the mall and got A LOT of new clothes, then went to the hair salon. She got her hair trimmed and then had some red streaks put in, and I had my hair trimmed, colored strawberry blonde and had a pink under layer put in, and had it curled... For today.. I have to admit we looked great! The last thing we did was go to the cosmetic counter to get some new makeup and figure out how to use it correctly, they also gave us tips on the best products to use for certain types of skin, eyes, etc.. When we left.. We.. Looked.. HOT! I couldn't wait for everyone to see our new look tomorrow at school! "China.." I said "Yea?" she responded, I smiled "We... Look... Ahh-maze-ing!" I shouted as we walked into her house, she smiled and nodded. It was about 8 o'clock. I took out some teeth whitening strips for me and China, gave one to her and she put it on and so did I. After we took the strips off we made tacos for dinner. When we were done with dinner we got our Pj's on and took off our makeup, put our hair up and went to bed so we were ready for school the next day.

Next day

We got up around 5:30am and did our hair "What do you think Lexi, or Fletcher will say?" I asked, curling another strand of my hair, she smiled "I have no idea!" she laughed and I laughed with her. Once we were done with our hair we quickly did our makeup, a little foundation, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and some clear lip gloss. We got dressed in our new clothes, and went downstairs. It was only 6:10 so China made some scrambled eggs and bacon. "I'm kinda nervous, aren't you?" China asked me "Sorta.. But we have to be confident to match our look." I replied and she nodded "Let's shake the 'jitters' out on three!... 1 2 3" I stated, and we shook our bodies, just to be silly and to laugh, and I think we both felt more confident. "Breath check!" we said in unison, then we blew, nodded -which meant our breath was fine- and walked to school with our school bags. When we walked into school all eyes were on us as we went into the A.N.T. Farm. We put our bags up and played games on our A.N.T. Pad, because school hasn't started yet. Some of the boys were staring so I smiled, winked, and went back to playing my game... The old Olive would have never done that.. But then again, the old Olive wouldn't have boys staring at her so... Just then China tapped me on the shoulder, I paused my game and looked up, then I smirked... I saw a wide eyed Fletcher staring at us, his jaw dropped. "O-Olive?... C-China?..." he stuttered "Fletcher... Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" China spoke with pure hatred "Yea Fletcher, and with all the girls you kiss, you sure don't want that to happen.." I snapped and China nodded

* * *

Fletcher's POV

"Yea Fletcher, and with all the girls you kiss, you sure don't want that to happen.." Olive snapped.. "China, I was so stupid to kiss Olive, can you forgive me?" I begged, she shook her head.. I was afraid that would happen "Olive and I worked it out... before our new looks. The only reason you're apologizing is because you think I look hot... You never really liked me.. You wanted me for only one reason.. I deserve MUCH better than that.. So does Olive.. " she said while shoving me aside so she and Olive could get to their next class.


	3. The boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T. Farm**

Olive's POV

You wanted me for only one reason.. I deserve MUCH better than that.. So does Olive.." China said while shoving Fletcher aside so she and I could get to our next class. I smirked again as I walked past him and caught up to China, she took a deep breath then smiled again "Where's Lexi?" she asked me, then saw her talking to who I am assuming was one of her many boyfriends, "Hi Lexi! I have a question for you.." China spoke as she and I walked up to her, Lexi told her boyfriend to go and turned to us "What do y-" she stopped mid sentence to look at me and China.. I could tell by the look on her face she was well beyond shocked and China smirked. "What happened to you two?" she asked dumbfounded "Well, we got a makeover.." I answered "Wow.. Girls I must admit you look amazing!" she smiled "That's what we were going for" China laughed then Lexi and I joined in. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Lexi asked "Then I can teach you all my little tricks and tips to keep Fletcher on his toes!" she whispered, China looked down "Um.. That was the reason we did the makeover.. Fletcher.. Um.. Cheated on me.. With Olive.." Lexi looked confused "But-" "We worked it out.." China explained and she nodded in understanding then winked and we laughed "Well then I will teach you some ways to make him jealous... Starting with getting you both boyfriends!" she exclaimed, I looked over my shoulder and I saw Fletcher staring at us.. Lexi and China caught on, Lexi snickered and waved, he blushed and quickly walked away.. Luckily we weren't loud enough for him to hear, and we burst out laughing until the bell rang for us to go to class. Lunch didn't come quick enough but when it did, I was kinda excited to sit with the big kids today. "Olive! China! Hey girls!" Lexi called out to us, we smiled and walked over there with our lunches and realized she had saved 2 seats for us. We sat down and Paisley joined us, although her being Paisley she didn't care that we sat there. We were introduced to Jackson, Brett, and David (Who I'm guessing she is going to try and set us up with, but I have no problem with that ;) haha), who were all very cool!

China's POV

Jackson was really cute, he was 18, had brown surfer hair and fair skin and had a cute version of a skater boy look... I think I might really like him! "Hey China!" He called out as I went to go to my next class after lunch was over, I turned around "Yea?" I smiled and he did the same cute smile I grew to love over lunch "Here" he handed me a piece of paper "Call me sometime" he told me, I bit my lip "Okay!" I said, he winked and walked away "Ooh! You like him!" I jumped "Lexi!" I laughed "Yea.. And he likes you too!" she squealed, I rolled my eyes "So what if he does!" I protested and blushed. She just laughed and we walked to our next class. At the end of the day Olive, Lexi, and I met up and I told Olive about getting Jackson's number and she screamed so loud I thought she would blow my eardrum out... Which obviously caused some stares from some of the people still in the school. As it turns out she got David's number too, so we decided we would go on a triple date, Lexi with Brett (her boyfriend), me and Jackson, and Olive and David. When we went home Lexi pointed out that we caught Fletcher staring at all three of us and we laughed. We called Paisley and put her on speaker "Hey!" we heard Paisleys perky voice say "Hi!" we all replied "Am I on speaker?" she asked "yep..." we replied at the same time "Oh..." she said "Come over to China's house!" Lexi told her "Okayy!" she answered "Byee!" she said before hanging up the phone. Then I got a call and I answered it. I heard a familiar voice "Hello?"


	4. AN Adopt Story?

**I've decided to let someone adopt this story.. I'm just not in it anymore... So the lines are open, just message me and we will get it figured out.. And if no one wants to adopt the story then i will take it down... I feel like no one is reading it and if they do they dont like it.. :(**


End file.
